


Closing the Distance

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros meet for the first time after being in an online long distance relationship.  Karkat is embarassed





	Closing the Distance

Gamzee was bouncing on the balls of his feet, staring at the terminal; waiting. The plane had landed and a few people were trickling in, but there was no sight of the dark brown mohawk and Gamzee’s hands were fidgeting nervously. What if something happened? What if he chickened out or missed his flight? Gamzee nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt pressure on his shoulder, head whipping round to find Karkat holding the video camera and frowning.

“Stop being such a spazz, you’ll embarrass yourself.” He muttered, removing his hand to mess with the focus on the camcorder. “Just relax, he’ll get here when he gets here.” Gamzee opened his mouth but shut it quickly once a glare was fixed on him. “He’ll show up. Don’t worry about it.” Karkat’s expression softened and Gamzee smiled in return. “Thanks man, I’m just getting my head all up and full a worries.” He admitted. “Well don’t and start paying attention to the people.” He stated, bringing the camera up and hitting record in preparation. Gamzee nodded and refocused his attention on those departing from the plane. 

And then there he was, caramel skin and wide brown eyes, darting around the area excitedly until they met the blue of Gamzee’s and a wide smile broke out across his features. That’s when the clown felt his knees start to shake and his mouth dry out. He was hugging Tavros before even realizing he’d moved. Karkat might have said something behind him, but he couldn't hear any of it, the only thing occupying his senses was the boy now securely wrapped in his arms; with strong limbs holding him just as tightly. 

The two pulled away only a short distance, unable to actually remove their hands from one another. Gamzee couldn't believe this was happening, after almost a year and a half of discussing and planning Tavros had finally been able to come from North Dakota out to the Big Apple. He was able to at last meet his boyfriend face to face. Stout fingers were tracing Gamzee’s cheeks and jaw, an almost unbelieving look painted across the Latino’s face and then Gamzee was being pulled forward and mouths met. After so many long night of imagining this moment it was coming true. Their lips slid against each other’s and fingers wound themselves into curly hair and over the soft, shaved areas of scalp. 

Gamzee had no idea how long the kiss lasted, but knew it wasn't enough when Tavros pulled away for breath. It wasn't more than ten seconds before their mouths melded together again for a flurry of quick, chaste kisses. Tavros let his forehead rest against Gamzee’s a content sigh escaping him. “So…hi, it’s nice to actually meet you in real life.” He whispered, keeping his body pressed against Gamzee’s who gave a slight chuckle. “Yeah man, all up and feelin’ the same kinds of appreciation to be seein’ your face all up close and personally like.” Came the other boy’s reply before the two kissed once more.

“Alright, alright you shit dicks, that’s enough…some fuckwits are staring. Let’s get his stuff and go before there’s a protest held because of your overly romantic greeting.” Karkat announced, turning off the camera and scowling at those around him. Tavros and Gamzee laughed. “Hi Karkat, it’s nice to meet you too.” Tavros replied grinning. Karkat rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah whatever, now let’s go before Kankri gets it in his head to park the car and come find us.” Both boys agreed, untangling their arms but kept their fingers entwined as they walked out of the terminal to get Tavros’ luggage.


End file.
